In The Wolf's Den
by Forbidden-Hanyou
Summary: Hilary is not who we think she is. Is she hiding secrets even her teammates don't know? Set after G-Rev. Hilary/Kai, Mariah/Ray, Tala/Julia...-ON HIATUS!-
1. Prologue: Rememberances

FH: Wow! I'm SO excited about doing this story! This idea has been brewing in my head for the past two days and now

that I've planned everything out, I'm going to type it!-

Kai: Hn. You're too excited.

FH: Kai! That's not nice! Why can't I be excited?

Kai: Because, what if no one reviews and your story sucks?

FH: People will review! And it does NOT suck!

Kai: Hn, fine. Think what you want.

FH: FINE, I WILL! RAY! DO THE DISCLAIMER!-

Ray: O-O Sure! Just don't kill me!

FH: Awww...I could NEVER do that to you Ray-Kitty! -

Kai: ...Ray-Kitty? What the hell?!jealous

FH: Awww...is Kai JEALOUS? -

Kai: Hmph. No.

FH: Liar! You ARE jealous!-

Ray: Um...do I do the disclaimer now? -U

FH: Yeah, go ahead Ray.is distracted Come on Kai, admit it. You're jealous.

Kai: I am NOT jealous!

FH: Are too!

Kai: Am not!

FH: ARE TOO!

Kai: AM NOT!

Ray:...Okay...Kera doesn't own Beyblade, the characters, (except for Hilary's mom, Rayna), or any songs that may

or may not be used in this fic. That is all. -v

FH: ARE TOO! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

AGES:

Hilary-16

Kai-17

Ray-17

Tyson-16

Kenny-15

Max-16

Talking:"-"

Thinking:'-'

...Prologue: Rememberances...

Hilary sat on the veranda of the dojo, watching Tyson have a practice battle with Max. Tyson was winning, but Max still held on.

Daichi was somewhere in the kitchen getting somedrinks for the rest of them. Hilary needed a break from playing "maid".

Next to her on her left sat Kenny, typing away on Dizzi as he recorded Max and Tyson's battle. On her right, Ray sat and watched the battle as well.

Kai was leaning against one of the veranda pillars, eyes closed and in the usual 'Kai' position. Hilary wasn't really paying attention to Max

and Tyson's battle. Instead, she was thinking about all the things that had happened up to that point. Just three years prior, she had met

the Bladebreakers, her first and only true friends. They had accepted her into their team, even though she didn't beyblade. Of course,

that was a lie. She _did_ beyblade, but_ not _beyblading was the _only _way to hide from _him. _Hilary sighed, as she thought back to the past

three years. They were literally the best three years of her life. She didn't know how she would've made it this far without them. Hilary

inwardly winced as she thought of the years before she met the Bladebreakers. They were some of the most painful years of her life.

FLASHBACK

_A six-year-old Hilary lay in a cold, dark cell, surrounded on three sides by solid stone, and one side was made of iron bars._

_She sobbed quietly, having just been beaten for her poor performace in the dish. Cuts, bruises, and gashes littered her body,_

_as blood seeped from her fresh wounds. Chains connected with her wrists kept her upright against the cold stone wall, as they_

_painfully dug into her small wrists. 'Why is Daddy doing this? I didn't mean to take so long. Why am I the only one getting _

_punished?' she thought, as she cried herself to sleep. Maybe, one day, the torture would end..._

ENDFLASHBACK

Hilary still had nightmares, but with the BladeBreakers, she was able to put it at the back of her mind until bedtime. She was lucky

that she had kept her cheerful personality through that ordeal, but everyday she was reminded of it. What her 'Daddy' had done to her

was much worse than torture. He had physically changed her so that she would be more likely to win in a beybattle. What exactly did

he do? Well, her 'Daddy' was experimenting with the science of demonology, and thought that turning his daughter into a half-demon

would enhance her physical skills as well as her beyblading skills. Well, he was right. The only problem was, he didn't know nor care

how it would impact her mentally. Of course, with Hilary, he had succeeded in creating the world's first and only half-demon; Hilary.

Of course, it wasn't a very pleasant experience...

FLASHBACK

_A seven-year-old Hilary screamed in pain from her place on a cold metal table. Chains that connected with her wrists and _

_ankles kept her firmly in place atop the table. Wires and tubes of all sorts were connected all over her body, barely leaving _

_any skin untouched. A bright light surrounded Hilary as she screamed once again. The pain was almost too much for her._

_Slowly, her once chocolate bangs changed to that of a slate-sky blue and her eyes became a deeper crimson, ringed with_

_dark amethyst. She screamed again as her ears sunk into her head and chocolate wolf ears tipped in blue sprang forth atop_

_of her head, just behind her bluish-slate bangs. Blood covered the newly shown wolf ears. Hilary cried out in agony as a fresh_

_wave of pain rolled through her tiny frame. A sky blue wolf tail sprouted from her tailbone, soaked in fresh blood. Hilary then lay_

_on the table, panting as the pain slowly dulled to a throb. Saliva dripped from her mouth, as she gasped and trembled in pain._

_Her "Daddy" laughed evilly as he looked at his newly transformed daughter. "Now, you WON'T battle poorly," he said, as he_

_broke out into evil laughter. Hilary cried softly. She would no longer be the same. She would no longer be... __**human**__._

ENDFLASHBACK

Hilary sighed sadly. It was truely a miracle that her and her mother were able to escape the clutches of that evil place. For now, at least,

they were safe. "Hey Hilary?" asked Ray, as he stood up. "Yeah?" Hilary asked as she looked up at Ray. "Do you want to help me make

lunch today?" asked Ray as he smiled. Hilary smiled back as she stood up. "Sure! But I want to choose!" laughed Hilary as she walked to

the kitchen with Ray. 'Maybe I'll never have to worry about "Daddy" again...' she thought as she got to work. Oh how wrong she was.

...End of Prologue: Rememberances...

FH: Well, that was pretty short. But it was just something to give you an idea of what this story is about. As you can tell, I gave absolutely

nothing too important away. Plus, I think that it will help me keep writing this since I have a tendency to get lazy when it comes to typing.

Oh, and Kai, YOU ARE TOO JEALOUS! -

Kai: Hn, I AM NOT!

FH: ADMIT IT OR I'LL DYE YOUR HAIR AND EVERYTHING YOU OWN PINK!!

Kai:gasps You wouldn't...0.0

FH: I will. Don't test me.0

Kai: Hn, fine. I'mjealous.mumbling & talking very fast

FH: What was that? And speak slower Kai. -

Kai: growls Fine. I'm...j-jeal-lous...-.-

FH: See? That wasn't so hard. Now, PPL, I need at least 6+ reviews for me to add more. I know that there are thousands of you so

THAT shouldn't be a problem. Thanx! disappears


	2. Chapter 1: The Escape & The Truth

FH: Yes! Here comes Chapter 1! Woohoo!

Max: Man, your hyper today!

FH: Sure am! Now, Tyson, do the disclaimer!

Tyson: Aww man! Do I have to?

FH: DO IT NOW OR DIE!

Tyson: Eep! Sure! Just don't kill me!

Kai: Hn.

Tyson: Kera doesn't own Beyblade, the characters, or any songs that may or may not be used in this fic.

FH: Now, on with the fic!

BEGINNING SONG:GOMENNASAI--By: t.A.T.U.

...Chapter 1: The Escape & The Truth...

Hilary lay on her bed in her room at her house. She was thinking about how her and her mother, Rayna, were able

to escape the horrid place that they had been trapped in for so long. It was really a miracle that had given them the

chance to escape at all. There had been an explosion in the building and it had caused the perfect distraction for her and

her mother to escape into the night. Hilary could remember it like it was yesterday...

&FLASHBACK&

_A thirteen-year-old Hilary ran down the halls, panting heavily. Rayna, her mother, ran beside her. Rayna had chocolate _

_hair and ruby eyes, just like her daughter. Alarms rang throughout the premises as they ran, searching wildly for an exit. _

_After about ten minutes of running through the mazelike hallways, they finally came to a door that led to the outside. There_

_was a blizzard going on, and the wind and snow blew against their lightly clothed forms like a hurricane. They both shivered_

_violently, but kept on running. There was no going back now. Hilary could almost taste the freedom as they climbed a tall _

_chain-linked fence. After they dropped down on the other side of the fence, they continued their running, never chancing to look_

_back. After about twenty minutes of more running, they both collapsed on the ground near some bushes, the cold snow coating_

_their faces. They both panted and coughed harshly; the cold wind making it harder for them to breathe. After laying there for _

_several minutes, Hilary pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, her mother rising up beside her. "Hilary...take this. It will_

_hide your identity.." Rayna said, as she held out a silver locket to Hilary. Hilary leaned over and grasped the locket in her hand, _

_taking it from her mother's. She held the locket close and peered at it in the dim light of morning. Engraved on the front of the _

_medium-sized locket was a beautiful phoenix in full flight above a beautiful wolf. Hilary smiled and opened the locket. There _

_was nothing inside, except a strange microchip that seemed to lay against the back of the locket. Hilary shrugged and put the_

_locket on. Instantly, her looks changed back to normal, making her look like a normal human. Hilary gasped as she felt the_

_change. She felt just like she did before __**it **__happened. Hilary laughed lightly with joy. Not only had she escaped the terrible _

_place where she was born and raised, she finally was able to feel __**human**__ again. _

_"Thanks Mom, thank you so...much" Hilarysaid as she hugged her mother. Rayna smiled as she hugged her daughter back._

_"I had been working on that in secret for a few years now. I used the locket that used to belong to your great-great grandmother. _

_That locket is our family heirloom.I thought that it was time that I passed it on to you"she said, as she pulled back from the hug. _

_Hilary smiled, then dug aroundin her pocket. Finally finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a light blue and red beyblade. _

_The attack ring was red while the rest of it was light blue. And in the center of the attack ring was a black bit-chip. And in that _

_bit-chip was her best friend; her bit-beast Kitsuneki. Kitsuneki was a fire-fox; hence her name. She was a pure white fox with slate-blue_

_markings all over her body. She has light blue phoenix wings that sprouted from her shoulderblades and the tips of the wings seemed _

_to taper off to light blue fire. She had a white chest plate tinted blue and dazzling crimson eyes. She had two tails tipped in_

_light blue fire and she had white-tinted-blue fire around all four of her paws. Kitsuneki's elements were fire and air. Hilary _

_smiled at the beyblade before taking the bit-chip off of the beyblade and setting it safely inside the locket. Then Hilary_

_closed the locket and lightly kissed it. "Kit, we'll have to hide for awhile, so I'm keeping you in the locket. So, no beyblading_

_until we know it's safe. Is that okay with you?" Hilary whispered, as she tightly clutched the locket to her chest. She felt a heating sensation_

_come from the locket and a sweet voice answered her. I don't mind at all, Mistress HilaryKitsuneki answered warmly. Hilary_

_nodded, then stood up, along with her mother. "Let's get going. We don't want them to notice us missing just yet" Rayna said_

_seriously. Hilary nodded, then they trudged through the snow toward the city. "Where do you think we should go now that we _

_have escaped?" Hilary asked curiously, as she glanced at her mother. Rayna was silent for a moment before answering._

_"We should go somewhere where they will never expect, somewhere far away. How about Japan? You already know how _

_to speak Japanese, as well as Russian, so why not?" Rayna said thoughtfully. Hilary nodded happily. "I like that choice. I_

_heard that Japan is a really nice place" Hilary said excitedly. So that's how they ended up in Japan._

&END&FLASHBACK&

Hilary sighed as she brought herself back from the flashback. Rolling over to her side, Hilary grasped the locket around

her neck as a terrible feeling of dread came over her. "Kit, I don't like this feeling. I think something bad is going to happen..."

Hilary whispered, as she felt the locket heat up in her hand. I think you are right Mistress Hilary. Something bad is going

to happen... Kitsuneki said uneasily. That did nothing to ease Hilary's nerves as she sighed once again and fell into a restless,

nightmare-filled sleep.

&ELSEWHERE&

"Boris, sir. I have some good news" said a man in his late thirties, wearing a spy's uniform. Boris, a man in his mis-forties,

turned around in his spin chair and faced the spy across his desk. Boris had dark purple hair and had beady black eyes. On

his head, he wore green goggles with red lenses. "What is it?" Boris asked grimly. The spy gave a small smirk. "We've found

your daughter..." he said evilly. Boris leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands on the desk as his beady eyes gleamed

with a psychotic glint. He smirked evilly. "Where?" he asked as he leaned even farther forward in his chair. The spy grinned

evilly. "In Japan" he said.

&AT THE DOJO&

Kai stood outside the dojo, looking up at the moon. Everyone else was alseep and he decided that he could get some quiet

time. Suddenly, he had a feeling that something very bad was going to happen. And what's worse, was that he had a feeling that

it had something to do with his Hilary. Wait. When did Hilary become_ his_? Kai shook his head and walked back inside the dojo,

deciding that he needed some serious sleep. He had no idea how right he was.

&ELSEWHERE&

Boris grinned malicously as he read the documents infront of him. He was amazed that they had been able to hide for this

long. Voltaire would be very pleased with him. He may even get a pay-raise. What's even worse though was that she had been

hiding in plain sight all these years and he had never even noticed her, even though she was right there. "We'll see what you have

to say to me _this _time Hilary _Tachibana."_ he said evilly, as he picked up a picture of a chocolate-haired girl with bright ruby eyes.

"You will be _mine_ once again, Hilary."

...End of Chapter 1:The Escape & The Truth...

ENDING SONG: PERFECT ENEMY--By: t.A.T.u.

FH: That has to be the fastest update I've ever done. Maybe I really like this story.

Kai: Hn.You say that all the time.

FH: No. And even if I do, I don't care. Oh, people, guess what?! I'm going to make a couple of trailers and music

videos on this fic! If you want to see them, as well as my other vids, go to and type in my username,

HanyouBlader123! PLZ! I NEED MORE COMMENTS! And I need at least 7+ more reviews to update. As you can see, your

reviews got me up off my lazy ass to make you this chapter the next day. I know it's not long, but I don't want to rush it. If I

make the chapters SUPER LONG(and believe me, I can), then it would take me FOREVER to update, just because it would be hard for

me to complete it. Just think about it this way: for me, a LONG chapter is like a mountain of math homework I can't understand while

a SHORT yet full chapter that is well written is like one paper of reading homework, which is fun.

Ray: :yawn: You talk too much...

FH: Well, who cares? Now PPL! R&R! :disappears: 


	3. Chapter 2: The Return of Old Enemies

FH: Well...I know that it's been awhile since I updated...BUT THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T REVIEW!!

:hides in a corner and cries:ToT

Ray: Awww...Come on Kera...it's not too bad...

FH: Yeah..:sniff:...right. T-they...d-don't...l-like...m-my...story!! WAHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!! TTT0TTT

:cries harder:

Max: Now look what you've done to her you readers! She's crying! All because you guys would'nt leave

her 3 MORE REVIEWS!! She only updated because SHE wanted too, and it's obvious that YOU didn't want

her to!!

Ray: Cool it Max, you'll make Kera-chan cry harder...:starts hugging Kera, trying to make her feel better:

# 1 Hour Later...#

Ray: Do you feel better now, Kera-chan?

FH: Yeah...:sniff:..Thank you Ray...Max?

Max: Yes Kera-chan?

FH: Could you do the disclaimer? And after, Ray, could you tell them about the OC?

Max: Sure

Ray: Sure

Max: Kera-chan doesn't own Beyblade, the characters, or any songs that may or may not be used in

this fic. Please enjoy and...REVIEW DAMMIT!!

Ray: Okay Max, that's enough. Now, I will tell you all about the OC. First off, he belongs to alanacrystal(whom by the way, hasn't

reviewed at all...not insinuating...just saying...-.-) And here he is!

**Name:** Vladmir Sonohov

**Age: **16

**Clothes: **Wears heavy leather jacket lined with expensive ermine fur with khaki top and trousers beneath as well as those boots arctic explorers wear on their feet (can't remember what they're called!)

**Appearance: **Greasy black hair, small, hard eyes (like cold sapphires), sharply curved nose that makes him look like some kind of vulture, palid skin, dry flaky lips and a tongue that feels like a fat, hot slug. (These last two features, the lips and tongue, are what Hilary has felt when he's come on to her in the past). Always has a smarmy smirk and smug air about him. Addresses girls as "doll" when around them but acts polite/sickly sweet when in public so no one suspects him/finds out his true nature/intentions.

**Personality: **Thinks highly of himself, believes females should submit to him (men are better than women so he's basically very sexist), gets what he wants when he wants, loves to take advantage of girls due to his belief that they are weak and should bow down to male dominance and takes pleasure in threatening them with more pain/sexual/physical abuse if they don't give in to him/keep quiet about his actions. Boris uses him to "persuade" girls/women to talk if they want info.

Hilary is the only girl who's managed to defeat him and has "spunk and fire" as Vladmir would put it. Hilary's feisty nature has always aroused him despite the fact he hates it (being used to girls cowering in terror before him and screaming in pain not defiance). The way he looks at it now is the sooner he "tames the lioness" as he would word it, the sooner he gets what he's always desired: her terror and complete domination over her as well as her virginity. It'll be his turn to defeat her at last after the many times she's beaten/escaped him.

FH: This way, I don't have to describe him in the story. It would take too much time,

and space. Also, I DID give her the basics on the character I needed. She just put him together

for me. Now on to my awesome chapter...

Kai: Hn. You better believe it, because it IS awesome.

FH: AWWWW! Kai, you are SO SWEET! Thank you for making me feel better!

Kai: Hn...

FH: Whatever! Now on to the story!

Ray: :whispering to Kai: How did you do that? She feels better now than we **ever** made her feel!

Kai: :whispering back: It's all in the words Ray...It's **all** in the words...:smirks slyly:

Ray: Tch...yeah right...:rolls eyes:

#Chapter 2: The Return of Old Enemies#

Hilary was in her room, polishing her beyblade. She was debating on whether or not it was safe enough for her to beyblade again.

She wasn't completely sure if it would be entirely safe, yet she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the feeling of longing. Hilary

made her desision. It was time for her to return to the thing she loved best: Beyblade. So with her desision final, Hilary decided to

go to the park to practice. She knew(more like hoped) that none of the boys would be there practicing, but would instead be

practicing at Tyson's dojo. After getting dressed in some shorts and a tanktop, Hilary grabbed a light coat and tied it aroud her

waist, just in case it got colder. Then she opened her locket for the first time in 3 years and took out Kitsuneki's bit-chip. Then

she put the bit onto her beyblade, and the whole beyblade glowed for a moment before fading away. "Feels good to be home,

huh Kit?" Hilary asked her bit-beast. Kit seemed to nod. /It feels great, Mistress Hilary, she said. Hilary nodded, before slipping

her launcher and ripcord into the holster that hung just on top of her right thigh. Then she put her beyblade into the holster on her

left upper thigh. She then grabbed her ipod. She was ready to go. "Alright, here we go!" she said, as she raced down the stairs and

out the door. "Be back before 9, Honey!" Rayna called to her daughter. "Yes Mom!" Hilary called back, already halfway to the

front gate. She was way too excited to slow down for anything. When Hilary got to the park, she slowed down to a fast walk.

Amazingly, she hadn't even broken a sweat yet! Hilary searched for a beydish that was as far from people as could be. Finally,

after about 10 minutes of searching, she found the perfect one. It was all the way at the back of the park, surrounded by trees on

three sides. 'Perfect' she thought, as she stopped and went through some Tai Chi exercises to warm up.

#With Kai...#

Kai decided that watching Tyson battle Ray was _**a little **_boring so he decided to take a walk in the park. As he was heading for

the door, he got the same question from Max as he got from everyone else(minus Hilary) when he left to do something. "Where are

you going Kai?" asked Max politely. Kai grunted. "None of your business" he said, and walked out the door, ignoring Max's shouts

of "It is too my business!" and other things of the like. So, about 15 minutes later, he finally got to the park. He was walking along,

enjoying himself when he saw Hilary walking very fast through the park, seemingly searching for something. With his curiousity sparked,

Kai began to follow her. She seemed into her own world because she didn't notice him following her. As the people began to thin, because

they were now at the very edge of the park, Kai began using the trees for cover. It seemed to work, because Hilary still had yet to notice his

presence. After 5 or so minutes, Hilary finally stopped. Kai peered around the tree he was hiding behind to the reason why she stopped.

There, right infront of her, was a white beydish. Kai's eyes widened. What was she thinking...? Kai watched as Hilary seemed to warm up

using what looked like Tai Chi movements. She moved so gracefully, like an expert, as she seemed to flow from one movement to the

next. It seemed like she was doing the Yang style. He had read about it in a book.

#With Hilary..#

She decided to start her warm up using the Yang style for today. First, she slowly raised both of her arms evenly and brought them close

to her body. Then, she moved into the second movement. Lifting one leg and balancing on the ball of her right foot, she slowly swung

her left foot forward and bent her left knee slightly and slowly swung her arms out into a small arc. Then she moved on to the next movements,

White Crane Spreads Its Wings, Hand Strums the Lute, Step Back and Whirl Arms, Grasps The Birds Tail(left), Grasps The Birds Tail(right),

Single Whip, Wave Hands As Clouds, Single Whip, High Pat On Horse, Needle At Sea Bottom, Cross Hands, and then she finished with

the closing movement. She then turned her palms down and slowly dropped her arms to her sides. After doing about two minutes of

breathing exercises, Hilary finally opened her eyes, ready to begin the real training. 'This will be fun' she thought, as she stepped up to the dish.

Hilary grabbed her ipod out of her pocket, putting the earpieces in her ears. She always loved Beyblading while she listened to

music. "Friend or Foe" by t.A.t.U. came on. It was one of her favorite songs. Hilary didn't notice nor hear Kai approach as she swiftly

pulled out her launcher and quickly and skillfully slid in the ripcord and attached her beyblade. She prepared to launch.

#With Kai...#

Kai began to approach Hilary from behind after she put her headphones on, knowing that she would be too distracted

and wouldn't be able to hear him. Thousands of questions roamed his mind all at once when he saw her pull out a launcher

and beyblade. The way she handled both showed that she was no ameteur. Kai watched as she prepared to launch. Apparently,

she was imagining the countdown, because in 3 seconds, she skillfully and swiftly launched her blade straight into the center of

the beydish, and it landed without so much as a wobble. Suddenly, the beyblade began to swiftly make perfect zig-zag

movements all though the beydish. To put it simply, Kai was utterly amazed. He never knew that Hilary could beyblade, and

so well too! He didn't understand why Hilary never told him or anyone else that she could beyblade, or that she even had a

beyblade. Kai pulled out his beyblade and launched it into the dish, purposely hitting Hilary's beyblade, though it looked like

it did hardly any damage to it. Hilary looked up at Kai with surprise in her ruby orbs. Kai stood with his arms crossed, just looking

at her with a blank look. Hilary pulled the earpieces out of her ears. "Hello Kai. I didn't expect to find you here." said Hilary, as

she gazed at Kai with a look that rivaled his own. Kai walked closer until he was standing on one side of the dish, opposite of

Hilary. Then he spoke. "I didn't expect you here either. How long have you been beyblading? You seem pretty skilled." said

Kai, as he watched Hilary with questioning eyes. Hilary shrugged. "Since as far back as I can remember." she said quietly.

Kai's interest peaked. "Who taught you?" he asked curiously. Hilary looked away and didn't speak for a minute.

"...I...I-I'd rather not talk about it..." Hilary trailed off, her voice barely a whisper. Kai looked at Hilary in surprise.

She has never acted so whist(1) before. Then Kai suddenly understood. Something bad must've happened to

Hilary to make her not want to talk about the one whom had taught her about the sport that she so obviously loved.

"Hilary," Kai began, not all that sure on how to proceed, " Did something...happen to you? Did something, or someone

...hurt you?" he asked, his concern showing full well in his eyes and voice. Hilary looked up at him then, and he knew that

he was right. Someone _**had**_ hurt Hilary. Inner pain seemed to haunt her eyes as she looked into his. Those questions had

triggered some very painful memories. Kai recalled Dranzer to his hand, and Hilary did the same. Then Kai had to ask the

question that he dreaded. "Hilary...Who hurt you?" he asked, more of a command than a question. Hilary looked away

again. "I...I can't tell you..." she whispered hoarsely, as she looked at the ground. Kai then walked over to her and lifted her

chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him. Kai's eyes softened as he gazed into her eyes. "Hilary...you can tell me anything.

I won't take pity in you, I only want to help. I understand your pain; I've been through some terrible times too. Listen, we may

not be able to change the past,** but we can always live in the future**." Kai said, as he watched fear leave Hilary's eyes and be replaced

by overflowing sadness. Tears began to well in Hilary's eyes as she launched herself into his arms and began to bawl. Kai was

shocked at first, then, almost as if by instinct, Kai's arms encircled Hilary in a tight hug, and he began to rub her back with his hand

going in tiny circles to calm her down. After about 10 minutes of standing like this, Hilary's cries died down and she slowly

pulled herself from Kai's protective embrace. Hilary suddenly missed being so warm and close to him. Kai felt the same, as

he looked into Hilary's now red and puffy eyes. Hilary looked up at Kai. "Thank you Kai, I really needed that." she said,

as she looked into his eyes.

Kai gave Hilary a rare smile. "Do you want to tell me what happened to you?" Kai asked slowly, watching Hilary closely.

Hilary was silent for a moment, thinking. Then she answered. "Might as well get it off my chest. I mean, they say you feel better

when you tell someone, right?" said Hilary, still a little unsure. Kai smiled at Hilary's bravery. "Yes, that's right. You _**do**_ feel better

when you tell someone, and share the burden. When you carry it all by yourself, it tends to drag you down. But if you tell someone

who you trust, then the wieght is evenly distributed and you have only a 50 chance of getting dragged under, instead of the 100

like before." said Kai, as he smiled and wrapped a protective arm around Hilary, and led her to a nearby bench and they sat down.

Hilary looked up at Kai and smiled a grateful smile. "Thanks Kai. That made me feel so much better, and let me know that I'm not alone."

she said, as she snuggled closer to Kai. Kai accepted the closeness and wrapped his arm around her protectively. He would let _**no one **_

hurt Hilary ever again. He silently made this vow, as he watched the sun slowly set. "So Hilary, are you ready to talk yet?" asked Kai

gently. Hilary nodded into the crook of his arm, where her head was snuggled into. "Do you want to sit up for this?" asked Kai, unsure

if she was going to talk, staying in the position they were in now. Hilary shook her head vigorously. "Ok, then, you can start talking"

said Kai, as he leaned farther back into the bench, Hilary still curled up on his side. Hilary was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Well, it all began when I was born..." she began. And as Hilary progressed with the story of her gruesome past, Kai's arm began to

hold her tighter and more protectively than ever before. Especially when he found out Boris was her father. Oh, the next time he saw

that bastard son of a bitch he would...What Hilary said next shocked him out of his thoughts for revenge. "Kai...this is the hardest for

me to say but...I'm...no longer...human..." she said quietly, looking at the ground, suddenly finding it VERY interesting... Kai looked

at Hilary in disbelief. "How are you _**not**_ human, Hilary? How?" was all Kai could say. Hilary looked up at him from the crook of his

arm. "I think that it would be better to show you..." she trailed off, as she slowly sat up, away from Kai. Kai watched as she took the

locket from around her neck and took it off. For a second, Hilary glowed, and Kai had to cover his eyes. And when the glow died

down, he could not believe what he was seeing. Hilary was a half-wolf demon. But, now she looked even _**hotter**_ to him...Kai shook

his head furiously. 'I did_** not **_just think that!' he thought, as he stopped shaking his head and looked at Hilary again. Hilary was

sweatdropping at his antics. Kai swaetdropped also. "It's...it's not what you think!" Kai raised his hands defensively. Hilary rolled

her eyes. "Yeah right. Whatever. Now, what do you think of me now that you know _**who**_, and _**what**_, I really am?" Hilary asked,

hope shining in her eyes.

Kai smiled at her then. "Ya know, I think I like _**this**_ Hilary better, now that I know the truth" Kai said truthfully, as he gazed into

Hilary's eyes. Hilary blushed under his intense gaze and turned away so that he wouldn't see. "You really think so?" she asked shyly.

She felt Kai's arms wrap around her waist and pull her close, and she felt his hot breath on her neck, close to her ear. "I _**know**_ so" he

said gently, whispering in her ear. Hilary's really blushed then. She quickly looked at her watch to check the time. It was already 8:40!

She quickly pried herself from Kai's arms(even though she liked it) and informed Kai about her dilemma. "Kai, I have to go! my Mom

said to be home by 9 and it's already 8:40! If I'm not home on time she may call the cops!" Hilary said worridly. Kai stood up and

smiled at her, then offered his hand. "I'll walk you home, and explain to your Mom why you were late. Is that ok?" Kai asked sweetly.

Hilary was dumbfounded for a moment, but then nodded and quickly put her locket back on, which concealed her true form once

again in a flash of light, and quickly took Kai's hand. Kai gently pulled her to her feet and they began to walk to Hilary's house. After

about 15 minutes of walking, they came upon Hilary's house. 'Phew, just in time' Hilary thought as she and Kai stopped at the front gate.

She turned back to Kai to say good-bye to Kai, when suddenly, Kai's lips came down on hers in a chaste kiss. He quickly pulled away

before she had a chance to respond. "Take care..." Kai said as he quickly turned and began to walk away. Even when he was out of

sight, Hilary was still in the same position she was before, frozen in shock. Kai...THE KAI HIWATARI...had just kissed her! The

so-called 'Ice King' had kissed _**her**_. Hilary could not believe her luck. Kai actually liked her...**that** way! Hilary shook her head, finally

coming out of her reverie, and proceeded into her house. And as soon as she got through the door, a lecture greeted her from her mother.

Hilary didn't care though. She had just had her _**first kiss**_, and with Kai no less! She was too happy to have anything her mom had to

say to bring her down! He had even made the experience so tender, so loving, so...gentle. 'Kai really isn't who we all think he is' Hilary

thought, 'I mean, _**I'm**_ not who everyone thought I was.' Hilary walked up the stairs as she thought this, heading to her room and falling

on the bed, not even bothering to turn on the light. She changed her clothes, and crawled into bed, instantly falling asleep. For the first

time in her whole life, Hilary slept with nothing but sweet dreams that night.

#With Kai...#

As Hilary turned to him to say good-bye, Kai couldn't control himself anymore, and swooped down and captured Hilary's lips in

a chaste kiss. After a moment, he pulled away and whispered "Take care..." in her ear before turning and walking down the street, leaving

a stunned Hilary behind him. Kai didn't know what came over him, but he couldn't help but feel really protective of Hilary. He even cared

about her well-being. He didn't know what he would do if something bad ever happened to Hilary again. Kai crossed his arms over his chest

as he contined walking. He vowed that he would protect her no matter what happened. He _**swore**_ it. As Kai walked back into the dojo,

he was greeted by a sleepy Ray whom had been getting a glass of water. "Where have you been Kai? It's almost 9:40 at night. You've

been gone for four and a half hours!" whispered Ray, trying to keep quiet, so as not to wake the others up. They had gone to bed early

because they had practice early the next morning. Kai grunted. "Hn..." he said, as he walked past Ray and into his room. Ray shook his

head. "Same ol' Kai..." he said, then proceeded to his room, glass of water in hand.

#With Boris...#

Boris sat at his large oak desk, dyed a deep mohagony, as read through some more papers about Hilary. A guard came into the office

and saluted Boris. "Yes, what is it?" he asked irritably. The soldier stood straighter. "He is here sir" he said bowing. Boris nodded. "Send

him in" he said, leaning back in his chair. The soldier saluted again and bowed before turning and walking out the large oak doors. A moment

later, a boy around the age of 16 entered the office. He had greasy black hair and small, hard sapphire eyes. His clothes weren't all that neat,

even though they were obviously expensive, and he had an evil aura and arrogant air about him. "You called, Boris?" the boy asked with

freigned sweetness. Boris grinned evilly. "Yes, I did Vladmir. I just got some information on our dear Hilary. Would you like to hear?"

asked Boris darkly. Vladmir stolled up to Boris's desk like he owned the place and sat himself in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Would I" he said, as he leaned back lazily into the chair. Boris nodded. "Well then, I already have her location, cover-name, and a picture

of how she looks right now. It appears she is wearing a cloaking device her mother developed to hide her true identity. I want you to recapture

her. This is your chance for revenge as well as to redeem yourself with Master Hiwatari. So, do you accept the mission? You'll be given

everything that you will need." said Boris, as he watched Vladmir over his steepled fingers. Vladmir nodded, grinning malicously. "When

you put it that way, I will accept on one condition" Boris raised his eyebrow knowingly. "And what would _**that**_ be?" he asked darkly.

Vladmir chuckled evilly. "I want Hilary to be mine, and mine alone. So, do we have a deal?" Boris nodded and reached his arm over

the desk to shake his hand. "Deal" he said, as Vladmir took his hand in a formal handshake. "Just don't fail." Vladmir stood and turned

his back to Boris. "I won't" he replied, before striding out of the room without so much as a salute. Boris grinned. If there was anyone who

could bring Hilary back, it was him. Boris picked up the picture of Hilary and looked at it, grinning evilly. "Soon Hilary, you will come back

home, where you _**belong**_."

#End of Chapter 2: The Return of Old Enemies#

FH: Well, that came out pretty long. But, I'm still pissed at you readers for not reviewing. You better make it up to me

or I'll take my awesome story off and put it somewhere else where it's wanted. I mean it.

Ray: Woah! She's serious! No joke there! If she says something like that, you know that she's serious!

FH: Damn right I am! Right Kai?

Kai: Hn...Yes...

FH: See? If Kai says so, than it's true. Now this time, since it's SO long, and you guys owe me 3, then you guys need to give

me...:does the math: You guys have to give me 10+ reviews for me to add more or I will put this story somewhere else you

don't know about. Just say something like 'UPDATE PLS!' You can even logout and review twice under a different name,

I don't care. Just do it or else. Bye...:disappears:

Everyone: +disappears+

Ending song: Gomennasai, By: t.A.t.U.


End file.
